Canary Reborn
by The Pootamis
Summary: A phoenix isn't the only bird that can rise up from the ashes.


This was it. The last showdown. A battle that would decide the fates of many. That's what some would call it.

For him it was a different story. For him it wasn't about saving lives. No this was personal. This was about revenge plain and simple.

Revenge for the woman that he had loved with all of his heart. A woman that he could see now looking down upon him with so many emotions.

See the look of worry in her eyes as he marches down the long corridor using the shadows as cover. See the anger in her eyes for what he is about to do but could also see the understanding.

God he's missed those looks. Missed her smile. Missed her.

Laurel Lance. The former district attorney of Star City. The second Black Canary. A woman that had lost her live a couple of months ago.

A painful couple of months that have led him here. Led him to this point of no return. Led him to her murder.

A stone cold killer that he can feel getting closer and closer with every step he takes. A killer that he would watch the life escape from his eyes as he drives an arrow through his heart.

The very thing that had been taken from him once she had died. And he would make sure her killer remembered her.

Remembered her face before an arrow would be driven into his carcass. A carcass that he can hear coming not too far away.

Hear with another voice near him. A younger voice. A child's voice. A voice that makes her heart thump painfully in his chest.

But it had to be done. He needed this. He needed to avenge her and couldn't let anything get in the way.

Couldn't let an innocent child get in the way of his justice even if it could scar the child. Even if he could led the child down the same path that he walks down.

A path that if it is meant to be he would be there waiting when the time came. When the time came for them to meet once again.

A mindset that he walks into a dark room with to stare up towards his most deadly adversary. A man that has taken everything away from him.

Taken away his future. Taken away his soulmate. A word that he didn't truly understand until the words came out of her mouth during her last moments.

A moment he has regretted not telling her the truth. The truth is he wasn't just her soulmate. Wasn't just the love of her life. She was also the love of his.

A man that he stares at with a cold glare across his face talking with a young girl in his lap in a hushed conversation before he watches the blonde haired man turn his gaze towards him.

A gaze that transmitted a mission. A simple message. This would be the last time they would square off in combat.

There would be no prisoners. There would be nobody walking away unscaved. There would be no clear cut winner in all of this.

They both had lost the one they cared about the most. They both were considered to be the top dogs in the city. Now only one would survive.

Gazes that remain locked as the blonde haired man gets up from the step he was sitting on placing the young girl down before he gets up silently and watches the girl race out of the room out of sight.

Out of sight until he turns his gaze back over towards the emerald archer that only looks up towards him with a great amount of anger and fury that he can feel where he is standing.

This fury waiting to be unleashed. Wanting and desiring his blood. But he would have no such thing as his hands clutch into tight fists by his sides while he sees the archer's grip around his bow tighten.

* * *

 _One more time…._

A lone thought running through the mind of one woman. A blonde haired woman that stares up into a glass container.

A glass container containing her suit. The Black Canary suit. Her suit containing everything. Containing her leather costume.

Containing her police batons. Containing her canary cry device across the manakin's neck.

An outfit that she had swore to never wear again. Never wear again in order to focus solely on her job. Her district attorney job.

A job that she could no longer have. In fact she wasn't so sure she could even be seen in this city any longer once news had broke.

News of her being The Black Canary. Unfortunate news but news she was proud of. She is The Black Canary. Always has been and forever will be.

A woman to be feared by every single criminal that calls Star City their home. But right now that wasn't important. Right now she knew of someone that needed her. Needed her with all of his heart.

A man that she has been head over heels for ever since they were younger. A man that she has had a rocky history with in the past.

But a man that she wouldn't trade for the world. A man that she has been told has suffered a great deal since her demise.

Since her death at the hands of Damien Darhk. A man that she now knows is being confronted in one final battle with her man.

With her Oliver. With The Green Arrow.

The hero of Star City. That is what some have called him. Others have had a different title for him the past couple of months.

A murder. A stone cold killer. A man that has left the streets of the city flowing with the blood of every man and woman under Dhark's command.

Left a trail of blood for her. A trail filled with so much pain that even now she can feel his pain from where she is standing causing her heart to cry out for him.

This pain that she knew how it was created. The pain of losing her. The pain of watching her die. The pain of needing to avenge her.

The very same vengeance she can feel boiling in her veins. The need for justice. Justice for every single man and woman that Darhk has killed.

For every family he has destroyed. And her answer was right in front of her. Right inside of this container.

Right inside of this suit. A suit she would use on last time to reclaim everything of hers. To reclaim the man that she loves. To reclaim a life that had been stolen away from her.

An gesture she would return in tenfold as she opens up the container and reaches up towards the suit.

* * *

Landing down in a heap spitting out a mouthful of blood hearing the sound of footsteps echoing through the quiet air that just makes his blood boil in a sudden move Oliver rolls across the pavement grabbing a hold of an arrow from his quiver in the process before he snaps his body around and unleashes the arrow soaring through the air at his intended target.

A target that simply raises up his hand causing the arrow to come to a sudden halt a few inches away from him.

Come to an halt before the end of the arrow is spinned around towards him and unleashed at blazing speed.

Enough speed that he barely has time to react spinning out of the way just in time from having the arrow hit him in the shoulder before he feels his body freezing.

Before he feels himself being lifted up into the air unable to move a single muscle. A gesture that makes him stare coldly down towards Darhk finding his hand raised up into the air before he watches him flick his wrist causing him to feel himself being thrown through the air as though he was a dart.

A dart that lands its mark against the windshield of a park vehicle shattering the glass into pieces upon contact before he feels himself once again being lifted up into the air and sent smashing back down into the windshield.

A windshield that just cracks from the sudden impact before he very slowly sits up ignoring the intense pain he is feeling across his back to stare over towards him.

Stare over towards Darhk finding him grinning at him. A grin that he so desperately wanted to wipe from his face.

But truth be told he wasn't too sure if he could. He was powerful. Far more powerful than anyone could imagine.

A man that had taken the efforts of every member of Team Arrow to capture the first time. But now it was just him.

Just him facing off against this monster. Facing off against a near invincible monster. A monster that could only be beat with one thing he had been told.

Be beat with the quote light. Even though it sounded foolish. Light that he did not have. Light that he would never have.

Especially after his only light had been taken away from him. Her light. The woman that would always light his way back.

A woman that he can hear pleading and begging with him to fight back. To find a way to beat this monster.

If he just knew how but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight. A fighting spirit that makes him unleash a couple of small meal balls from his suit causing the sky to be filled with some upon detonation allowing him time to move.

Allowing him time to recover and pull out an unique arrow from his quiver. An arrow with a red point at the end.

An arrow he unleashes soaring through the air through the smoke back towards Darhk. An target that walks through the smoke unfazed before he stops the arrow in mid flight.

Mid Flight with a look of annoyance before it turns into shock as the arrow explodes sending him flying back.

Flying back into the pavement back first with a thud. A thud that is quickly followed by another as the emerald archer lands down next to him and quickly positions himself to tower over the man before he unleashes wave after wave of vicious punches down.

Punches that he has barely time to block as the first two land clean against their marks causing deep cuts to open across his cheeks.

Cuts that only anger him before he pushes the emerald archer back with his magic making him land down hard into the pavement back first with a thud.

A thud that is followed by another when he sits up and focuses his magic on the emerald archer and sends him flying into the side of a nearby car causing the driver's side window and back window to shatter upon impact.

Shatter sending thousand of pieces of glass across the road as he makes his way up to his feet and reaches up to touch his cheek.

Touch his cheek only feel his fingers being coated with his blood causing a surge of anger to run through him.

Run through him as he in a sudden motion points his palm over towards the emerald archer and slowly raises him up into the air using his magic into a tight hold around the hero's neck.

A hold with satisfaction he hears the emerald archer gasping for breath. Gasping for breath unaware of a presence lurking behind him.

A presence that suddenly makes her presence felt when a loud scream echoes through the air. A scream that he looks over just in time before he is sent soaring through the air and through the display glass of a nearby store.

Dropping down to his knees grasping his throat trying his best to gain control of his breathing as he feels a pair of arms gently on him at once snapping his eyes up suddenly Oliver can't help but have his eyes get watery when he sees her.

Laurel Lance. His Laurel kneeling down next to him smiling. A smile he can't help but return as a range of emotions run straight through him.

So many that one could lose count. But he didn't care. He didn't care how. He didn't care why but she was here.

She was here living breathing in front of him. Living breathing before her lips gently press to his own. A kiss that he savors every single second before the sound of a commotion coming from the shop causes them to break off the kiss and stare over towards the ruckus.

Stare over to find Darhk looking disbelieved at what he sees. And he should. He had put the arrow in her after all.

Laurel Lance standing before him unscaved. Standing before him without a scratch on her wearing the last suit he had seen her wearing.

Her Black Canary suit minus her domino mask revealing a pair of green eyes that stare daggers at him.

Stare at him with nothing but fury. Fury that as though they were on slowly makes her rise up to her feet along with Oliver.

Rise up with her hand automatically finding his entwining their fingers together. Entwining until she attacks in a sudden motion screaming at the top of her lungs sending another massive canary cry over towards Dhark launching the unexpected man off his feet as the store's contents soar through the air.

As glass breaks across the windows sending thousands of small pieces of glass everywhere. As racks of different variety of items soar across the air smashing against everything in their path.

An scream that after a couple of long seconds she brings to a sudden halt to catch her breath eyeballing the carnage in her screams wake.

Eyeballing where her most hated enemy layed. And it was easy to find him as she jumps back along with Oliver as items after items are sent soaring through the air from a powerful blast.

A blast that after the smoke clear reveals him. Reveals Damien Darhk staring coldly at them. Staring coldly with a deep cut across his forehead that is just gushing with blood.

Gushing with blood until he charges forward at them like a speed demon. A demon with his eyes locked on her.

Eyes that she can't help but remain locked onto before in a sudden move she releases a hold of Oliver's hand and grabs a hold of her baton.

A baton quickly followed by another while she sees Oliver doing the same from her side with his bow before she quickly spins around avoiding a closed fist from Darhk.

A closed fist that she quickly twirls around to deliver a strike with her baton to his back sending him rolling forward until he snaps around only to receive a low kick to the head in response from Oliver.

A kick that she quickly circles around Darhk causing him to face both of them from different angles before in unison they attack.

They attack with so much fury. Attack with so much passion. Attack in perfect unison. Such perfect unison that once one of their attacks is blocked their companion counters landing a clean hit.

Well balanced team work some would call it. As for them. They called it chemistry. Knowing what the other was thinking at all times.

Much like this. Knowing to go low when the other went high. To attack a strength while the other focused on a weakness.

And it was working to perfection. Working perfectly to plan as she lands a clean kick to the back of Dhark's right knee causing him to let out a scream of pain before not even of a fraction of a second later he is sent rolling a good distance away from a high kick landing clean against his face from the opposite direction.

A roll that in unison slowly she circles around him while Oliver does the same on the opposite side as though they were staring at a piece of meat.

As though they were staring down towards their prey that was just begging to be put out of his misery.

Prey that looks at the with uncontrolled fury in his eyes. His biggest weakness. A weakness they would exploit on this night as he rises up to his feet glancing at each of them before in a sudden motion Laurel takes out a small remote from her suit earning the attention of everyone.

A remote that she wastes no time in pressing a hold of the trigger causing a loud explosion to echo from nearby.

An explosion coming from where the battle had first started. An explosion that makes Darhk snap his head to look back towards the opening that lead this battle to be brought to the street seeing nothing but smoke.

Smoke that makes him look up towards Laurel with a sense of fear radiating from them finding her staring coldly at him.

" What's wrong? Don't like the feeling of being a mortal just like us?"

And there is was. Something that nobody had ever seen before. A look of pure fear in his eyes. Fear that can be felt by his opponents as slowly they start to circle around him.

Circle around him with urgency. Circle around him with one clear intention on their minds. And they would not be denied.

They would not be denied as they advance towards him seeing him go on the offensive. A grave mistake on his part as he throws a punch Oliver's way only for the attack to be blocked and a vicious strike coming from Laurel's baton to land clean against his ribcage in response.

A response that earns another as he throws a high kick her way only to watch her duck away easily from the attack but not before a loud sickening crack echoes through the air.

A loud crack coming from the man's leg as Oliver catches it in mid air and delivers a vicious elbow strike down to his exposed knee causing him to scream out in pain.

Scream out in pain before his other leg is taken out from underneath him from a vicious baton strike to the back of his knee sending him hard back first to the pavement with a thud.

A thud that is followed by another as a vicious punch lands clean against his chest causing him to snap upright slightly from the impact before his head is sent back down when he feels the end of a baton landing clean against his throat causing his hands to grasp his throat immediately as he feels his mouth quickly filling with his blood.

Blood that he can feel spilling out of his closed lips before he watches in fear as the young couple rises up to their feet and look towards each other.

Look towards each other in a silent conversation with no words needed to be spoken. A conversation that he watches end when he sees the emerald archer reach back and grab a hold of an arrow.

An arrow that is gently taken out of his hand by the woman at his side before her gaze falls upon him. Falls upon him with nothing but fury.

Fury that he can't help but keep his gaze upon her as she silently kneels down next to him grasping the arrow tightly in her hand.

" I should really thank you. You made all of this possible."

As she sees the look of confusion in his eyes slowly Laurel brings the tip of the arrow down to touch Darhk's chest causing his eyes to go slightly wide for a brief moment.

" Did you really think nobody knew? Did you really think your secrets would stay hidden?"

Pressing the end of the arrow gently into Darhk's chest causing her to feel him squirm slightly as she forces a smile across her face as quickly as it forms it morphes into a cold look.

" For your employer's sake, I hope not. By now the news is out about all of the things you've been hiding from the world."

Leaning her head back slightly as she sees the look of complete shock across his face suppressing the smile that wants to break across her face very slowly Laurel raises up the arrow from his chest.

" But no matter. Soon any trace of Hive will be wiped off the face of this Earth. Your name will be erased from the history books. I can guarantee you that."

Without having the need to say anymore with her eyes locked firmly on his own slowly Laurel rises the arrow in her hand up high into the air.

" Damien Darhk? You have failed this city."

In a sudden move throwing everything she has into it instantly Laurel thrusts the end of the arrow deep into Darhk's chest causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

* * *

Returning the kiss in tenfold as she feels his hands making their way down her jeans just making another chill run up and down her spine in pure lust of the man holding her firmly in his arms not even daring to let her go feeling her heart soaring by the minute needing some much needed air gently Laurel breaks off the kiss and opens her eyes to stare at a pair of green eyes that look happily at her.

So happy. With so much love that she can't help but keep his gaze. Can't help but show her emotions for him through her eyes as they stare back towards him with nothing but happiness radiating from them.

Staring back towards him with a spark between them. A spark that would always happen whenever they locked eyes.

But this time it was different. This time neither would let the other ago. That she was damn sure of. Happiness for the briefest of moments she could see a bit of a questionable look as though asking her how this was possible.

A question that she would answer tomorrow for it was a long tale. But for now? For now she would enjoy being in his arms.

For now she would enjoy this small time of peace with him. Time that she would make sure they had a lot of never needing to worry about anything else.

Never needing to worry about what criminal was next plotting to take over the city. Never needing to worry about this city ever again.

A city that after a night of him just holding her just after the hours of them having passionate love she now finds herself pressed up against his back with only the sound of the wind being heard through her helmet as she watches building after building they pass on by on the back of a motorcycle with only one request being directed his way.

To head south to start a new life with her away from it all. A request that she sees him taking to heart causing her grip around his waist to tighten as they head off into a new life together.

A new life where neither would have to wear a mask again. A new life where fighting criminals was the last thing on their minds.

A life that they would truly be happy to be known as Mr and Mrs Queen or just plain Oliver and Laurel to their friends.


End file.
